Talk:Griffin
Hmmm just do it and if theres a problom someones bond to tell u>>Silverblade1 13:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Good question... I created this when I was creating the other videogame-only pages. Griffin seems to fit more with the Buster Eagle, but Gojulox doesn't really seem to belong with anything in particular.--Azimuth727 18:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) i know but still. its a video gane exclusive zoid and can only be achieved through custamization. azimuth, ill leave the final decesion up 2 u please think carefuly!--Leon35 19:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Is it? i have almost every english Zoidsgame including Zoids assult for xbox(wich isnt that bad)--Silverblade1 21:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It never appeared as a model, and was featured in Zoids Saga II (Zoids Legacy) and on, and in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends) and on.--Azimuth727 00:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) i see well i guess i wouldn't get one any way thier stats are kinda iffy--Silverblade1 00:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Here's the problem: "Griffin" is a redirect page, since Battle Cougar and Bite Griffon are Griffin Type. If I can figure out how to change that without messing template up, I'll create a Griffin page.--Azimuth727 00:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) it depends on how u spell it. the zoid name is used verry incansestantly. either griffon or grffin or grifon or grifin--Leon35 20:02, October 6, 2009 (UTC) are any of those in english?...--Silverblade1 20:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :The only ways I've ever seen it are "Griffin" and "Griffon." Zoids Battle Legends says "Griffin," so I'm going to go with that.--Azimuth727 20:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) k make sure that when u title it its called Griffon(Zoids) so there is no confusion with the actual term griffon--Leon35 20:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) sence some zoids have variants they have higher/lower speed stats so im going to add those--Silverblade1 20:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Military variants not personal ones like Pysco GS that is and i have the stats so if no one disigrees ill go ahead in 5 :Where are these coming from?--Azimuth727 20:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) the stat Zoids saga 2 are about acurate i thought, and it help i got 100% data complete on that game--Silverblade1 20:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :That should be fine, just make sure you're looking at the right zoid.--Azimuth727 20:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ok well do....um and were do u want me to add them? :Why don't you start on the CPs page. Add something like: "The CP-10 cannons, due to their size, slow down Gojulas to 60 km/h when equipped." Or "The CP-10 cannons effect the speed of the Zoids they are equipped to: Gojulas MK-II: 60 km/h, Gordos LR: xx km/h." :To make sure you're looking at the right zoids, look for MK II zoids (which usually have the CP parts on them), and stuff like the Gordos LR, which has the CP-10 cannons.--Azimuth727 20:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) OK... i just fixed the command wolf thing then so we all clear on the griffon(zoids) page? if so, someone else will have to create it. i really do want the credit, but i do not know how to create that type of pic displaying all those stats. actualy, i dont even know griffon's stats! anyone who does know them please create the page immediatly--Leon35 21:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) make sure they are 110% accurate! :Its going to be Griffin, not Griffon. I have the stats, and I just need to fix the Bite Griffon page first.--Azimuth727 21:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) cool get on that right away. we r soooo close to hitting 400 articles. once we make the new catagorey page and griffon, we will have 396 artricles! keep up the good work people! this is finnaly becoming the site that we wanted it to be!--Leon35 23:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) its all because of those 160 episode pages u despised...--Silverblade1 00:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ...shut up ok? thast how u have 500 articles! u just wasted time creating those damed things lol--Leon35 00:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Clarification This article needs more facts and less fangossip. Citations for the alternate name need to be made, as do citations for the use of the Cannon Diver's weapons. In all, the article uses too much assumed knowledge. Slax01 08:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Fan references I've removed the following links from the article, see revenant section on the wiki rules about fan discussions. Since the links are useful, however, I've put them here on the talk page instead. Sylvanelite (talk) 08:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) *http://www.zoidspoison.com/zoidstalk/tm.asp?m=66848 Fan discussion about the Griffin. *http://hanegaru.main.jp/e55bzc_005.htm Fan documentation of their experience with constructing the Griffin.